Soulcrossed
by ZeEpicFangirl
Summary: After watching Gabriel die at Hotel Hell Sam is crushed and isn't quite sure why the archangel's death hit him so hard. When Cas asks to get out to mourn his brother's death at a bar Sam stays back at the hotel to suffer alone. Gabriel however isn't as dead as Sam might think and decides to make a appearance. (Rated M for a reason. AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M for a reason. If you don't want to read the smutty stuff skip to next chapter. The idea was from an RP one of my friends did online and never finished so she told me to have at it and here we are. I don't write M stuff often so don't kill me if it sucks. Unless requested I probably won't have any more smutty stuff in here at all after this. I'll be updating when I can and ideas for future chapters are welcome.**

**(I do not own Supernatural)**

* * *

It had been a few days since Gabriel had died in Motel Hell and his DVD had been watched. Sam and Dean had currently been discussing the next step they would be taking. Of course they had to get the rings, After a lot of discussing Castiel had appeared. They filled him in on what happened and unable to handle his brother's death, to both Winchesters surprise, he asked to be taken to a bar. Dean happily agreed before saying goodbye to Sam telling him not to wait up and that he'd get his own room when they got back.

Flopping down on the bed Sam put a hand over his eyes, the nagging headache he had for the past few hours rearing it's ugly head. He hadn't been feeling good the past few days, of course he never told Dean not wanting his brother to worry. Curling under the covers a couple tears ran down his cheeks, he couldn't believe he was moaning over someone who had killed his brother several times, and trapped them in TV. Curling further under the covers, Sam winced as his headache strengthened ten fold.

Gabriel frowned feeling incredibly bored. After narrowly escaping his brother with his grace in tack, he found himself wandering what the brothers Winchester were up to.

"I should go check up on them, it would be just their luck that Kali killed them as soon as she was safe." He muttered to himself and focused on the sigil he placed on the impala before appearing beside it.

"I am a genius." He said with a grin and appeared in the room right in front of the car.

"You can stop crying now, I'm back!" He said loudly slightly disappointed that the youngest Winchester was the only one to witness his grand entrance.

Sam was fast asleep in a fevered dream and didn't even move, his features stiffened, sweat breaking out on his forehead. Taking a ragged breath, he curled further into his pillow.

Gabriel was surprised when Sam didn't try to shoot him. When he examined him closer he saw how bad the hunter looked. "You would think that with all that nasty health food you eat you wouldn't get sick kiddo." He said softly, conjuring a damp rag and placing it on Sam's forehead before snapping up some Tylenol and a glass of water and shaking Sam gently. "Time to wake up Sammy." he called

Sam's eyes slowly opened when he saw familiar amber eyes gazing back he let out a yelp of surprise, his body tumbling onto the ground with a soft thud. He groaned weakly his headache spiking up as his head hit the carpet. Forcing himself to sit up, he slowly pushed himself to lean up against the dresser dizzy for a moment.

Gabriel was surprised when Sam practically jumped out of bed after seeing him but smiled anyway. "Hey, Sammich I have some Tylenol here for you, you look pretty sick and I thought you might want it." He said moving to stand beside the dresser Sam was leaning on.

Sam forced himself to stand up. "Gabriel what the hell! But..you..you...were dead! The DVD!" He cried startled by the angel's sudden appearance.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about the DVD, I looked pretty sexy didn't I? The girl wasn't the best in bed though..." Gabriel commented before giving Sam his trademark smile. "I'm not dead, at least not yet but since I decided to help out the infamous Winchesters it probably won't be long before I really do kick the bucket. Nah, that was just for show and the video was so if Luci read your mind he wouldn't know the truth." He finally explained.

Sam's body shook as rage filled him, the past few hours he had been mourning the idiot because he thought he was gone for good. But now, Gabriel was back, and of course he thought it was a joke. He glanced hatefully at the archangel, turning around so he couldn't see the pain in his eyes at what he was about to say.

"Get the hell out!" He shouted.

"What? Why? I haven't done anything... yet. But you can't expect me not to mess with Dean! His reactions are the best! And both of us know he's harboring a huge gay crush on my little brother." Gabriel complained trying to reason with the angry hunter.

"GET OUT!" Sam spun around hate in his eyes. "Get the hell out of here! Now! And never come back!" He hissed.

"Fine, I'll leave, but at least take the pills I got you first. You seriously look like you're going to collapse any moment and I don't want your brother coming after me just because you can't take care of yourself." Gabriel bargained giving Sam a half worried half irritated look. This was not how he planned this turning out and he really was worried about Sam.

With a blink of an eye Sam took the pill with the water and got back into bed his back turned to Gabriel. "Now get out, I don't ever want to see you again... Maybe it would have been better if you were dead." he whispered wearily a tear escaping at the harsh words he forced out.

Gabriel's breath caught at hearing Sam felt that way and he nodded. "O-Okay. I'm sorry I came. Keep safe." He spoke quickly trying to keep the hurt out of his voice and vanishing feeling his heart break at the younger Winchester's obvious hatred.

"Stupid Winchesters with their stupid mood swings! Hell, I should have smote him right then and there for treating me like that, but nooo! I have to care about him too much to smite him! He has to go and be my soulmate. Very funny Dad, making the only person in the world that I actually want hate my guts!" Gabriel yelled pacing angrily at his house. "I need candy and alcohol." He muttered to himself before disappearing to the nearest bar.

Dean glanced up seeing a familiar man, he almost spilled his drink. "Gabriel? What the hell man?!" Dean yelped.

"Brother?" Castiel asked slowly, "I was to believe you were dead" he added as an afterthought.

"Damn it! As if my night wasn't already bad enough..." Gabriel cursed before sighing

"Okay get it all out of your system now. Sam already said I'm better off dead, mine as well get the whole group to kick me out. And I am sorry for upsetting you bro but you know that Lucifer would have hunted me down if he knew I was alive. I had to make sure everyone thought I was dead so he would too." Gabriel voiced defeatedly. Every single person he cares for ends up hating him, dying, or in Lucifer's case- becoming a psychopath

Dean sighed shaking his head, irritation crossing his features."You don't get it do you? He was in love with you! That's why he's so upset!" He growled cursing the stupid archangel for his stupidity.

Castiel nodded his agreement to Dean's statement. "It's true brother even I could detect the broken bond when he found out you died."

"Really? But he... Really? You think he loves me?" Gabriel questioned Dean with a hopeful look. He was the closest person to Sam, he would know stuff like that.

Dean shook his head, glancing at Gabriel sadly. "He was torn up man. I had to comfort him for a hour letting him cry on my shoulder. Me, personally, I dunno what he sees in you." He replied with a shrug.

Gabriel smiled before turning to look at Castiel. "Well, I don't see what my brother sees in you either. I'll see you later, I have something to do." Gabriel said with a wink to his little brother before appearing by the impala again.

"Maybe I should try this again." He said to himself and knocked on the hotel door instead of just barging in this time. Just in case Dean was wrong and Sam really did just want him to die in a hole somewhere.

There was no answer and Gabriel sighed opening the door slowly hoping for all that was holy that Sam didn't shoot him. "Hey Sammy? I don't think our conversation earlier went right. How about we give it a second go?" He called as he walked in.

Sam's body laid sprawled across the ground, his cheeks bright red. Sweat was dripping down his face, and his breathing was ragged.

"Sammy? Shit! Damn, you're burning up. I got you." Gabriel cursed as he kneeled next to Sam and checked his pulse. He picked the hunter up easily, being an archangel had its perks, and brought him into the bathroom before snapping the bathtub full of room temperature water. Then, stripping Sam down to his boxers, he set him carefully in the water hopefully helping lower his fever. He also put his hand on Sam's shoulder cleaning out his system. It would take a couple of minutes for Sam to cool down from the fever completely and be fully recovered.

"Get out he said! Just leave he said! I swear when you wake up, I'm going to beat the hell out of you for being such an idiot!" Gabriel growled as he sat beside the tub waiting for Sam to come to.

Sam groaned weakly as his body trembled at the difference in temperature. Wincing, Sam slowly opened his eyes wondering how he got to the bathroom when the last thing he remembered was getting up with the plan of hunting Gabriel down to apologize after their argument. "Why..why am I in a tub?" he muttered tiredly.

Gabriel sighed in relief that Sam was okay before remembering the hunter was still angry at him. "Because you kicked me out then some how ended up on the floor unconscious with a horrible fever. I cleaned your system out but you'll still be weak for a little bit." Gabriel spoke quietly looking at the floor.

Sam gaze turned downward, his feeling ashamed of how he treated the archangel that he cared so much for. "Forgive me Gabriel. I guess it just hurt, you know, and I really missed you." Sam admitted turning to look at Gabriel.

"Well, I'm, uh, sorry for... well, everything. I didn't think you cared. No one else ever does. I didn't think my death would bother anyone." Gabriel said a light blush on his cheeks.

Sam brought his hand up to Gabriel's cheek gently rubbing it his eyes sparkling gently as he gazed at the archangel. "Of course I care! You've save us several times and though you went about it in the wrong way I understand you were just trying to help. Along with your carefree attitude what's not to love?" Sam gazed away, a light blush covering his cheeks as well.

"Love?" Gabriel asked shocked quickly looking back at Sam. He hoped that Sam meant it and wasn't just messing with him to get back for everything he did because he wouldn't be able to take it.

"Yeah, love." Sam nodded with a big smile on his face.

Gabriel couldn't help the answering smile on his own face. "I love you too Sasquatch." Gabriel said and moved to kiss Sam only to fall into the tub on top of him.

Sam laughed as his now soaked angel glared at the side of the tub as if it personally offended him. Pulling Gabriel closer Sam brought their lips together delighting in the sparks that traveled through him at the simple kiss. Gabriel tasted like chocolate and sunshine, it was strange and addicting. Unable to help himself Sam moaned deepening the kiss to try to taste more and felt Gabriel tremble in response.

Finally breaking the kiss Gabriel stared into Sam's eyes reading the lust there and feeling the proof against him through Sam's boxers.

"If we keep going there's no going back Sam. We'd be permanently bonded to each other. Forever." He warned trying to control his own emotions in case Sam didn't want to go through with it.

Pulling Gabriel back to him Sam nosed down his neck nipping lightly. "I want you Gabriel, forever." He promised against his angel's neck before sucking and drawing a gasp from the archangel.

Gabriel snapped removing his clothes besides his own boxers as Sam continued to mark along his neck. Pressing their hips together Gabriel started thrusting against him and they both moaned at the contact causing Sam to pull Gabriel back into a sloppy kiss. Twisting his hand into Sam's hair Gabriel sped up, neither of them able to control the little noises of contentment they made at the friction.

"I-uh, I need more Gabriel." Sam urged and Gabriel loosened his hand snapping away the rest of the clothes between them and began rubbing their cocks together panting at the new feelings. Still not feel

""Fuck, Sammy" Gabriel cussed as Sam wrapped his hand around both of them and began to pump in earnest.

Repositioning them in the tub so Gabriel was straddling him Sam pulled him into another kiss. It didn't take long until the both reached the brink and Sam bit his lip enjoying the look of pleasure on Gabriel's face knowing he was close too.

"Cum for me Gabriel." Sam growled into his ear and Gabriel cried out that being all he needed. Sam followed him over the edge moaning into his neck as they both came all over his hand.

Pulling the plug to drain the little bit of remaining water Sam stood shakily after a few seconds pulling Gabriel up with him and examining his lover's body for the first time. He was much more built than he could normally tell from Gabriel's outfits. Sam blushed when he noticed Gabriel was smirking at him, slightly embarrassed at getting caught checking him out though he wasn't sure why.

"You like what you see Sammy? No need to be shy seeing as you just got both of us off in the tub." Gabriel teased and Sam smirked back.

"You're less tubby then I imagined." He teased back and Gabriel gasped in mock offense turning around to start the shower and clean both of them properly.

"That hurts Sam. I trust you and you make fun of me. I don't think you deserve any more of this." Gabriel said gesturing to his body and Sam snorted at the teasing. Not getting the response he wanted Gabriel quickly added. "I guess I'll just have to find someone else to help me out."

Sam was surprised by the rush of possessiveness that he felt at that thought and pinned Gabriel against the wall.

"No one else is going to touch you. You're mine and I don't share." He growled nuzzling his marks on Gabriel's neck. Gabriel's eyes widened a bit but he nodded his consent.

"Yours Sammy. I don't want anyone else." he replied and Sam nodded glad to hear it but was still confused by why. Gabriel seemed to sense his confusion however.

"I told you. Permanent bond. Though you must have a possessive streak without the bond seeing as we're not even fully bonded yet." Gabriel explained snapping up some soap and beginning to clean himself. Sam nodded again glad to have an explanation.

"So you said that to see how I'd react?" He asked and Gabriel smirked.

"You passed, though usually it'd just spark a 'no, mine' like I said you must be a possessive type to begin with." Gabriel said. Sam snatched the soap from him delighting in the sweet scent of it before giving Gabriel a look.

"Is there anything else I should know?" He asked and Gabriel sighed.

"Um, possessive, protective, able to see my wings..." Gabriel listed and Sam froze looking at Gabriel's back earning a chuckle.

"Not until later big boy. We'll be able to communicate telepathically and there may be a bit of emotional overlap between us. Meaning if we are apart for some reason and one of us gets super angry the other will feel it too, or if one of us gets hurt. You might start craving candy too." He added. Sam thought he got it.

"We'll be tied mentally, emotionally, and physically. Completely connected... Angel married." He said and Gabriel smiled.

"That's right hubby." Gabriel admitted as they finished washing and got out. He grabbed the towel from the rack quickly drying off before tossing it to Sam.

Foregoing getting dressed Sam scooped Gabriel into his arms earning a surprised squeak for his efforts.

"If we're basically married that makes you the bride." Sam teased carrying Gabriel to the bed glad he and Dean decided to get separate rooms this time around. Gabriel blushed and realized there was something he forgot to say about their bond.

"I could get pregnant." He blurted out and Sam gave him a surprised look.

"What?" He asked and Gabriel's blush deepened.

"Since angels aren't actually any specific gender, I- I could get pregnant. I would have to switch to a female form to have the baby but it can happen no matter what form I'm in while we..." He trailed off worried that Sam would back out and already feeling sick at the thought of being alone.

Sam could tell that Gabriel was panicking and kissed him softly to reassure him.

"I was just shocked. I never really ever thought about kids, it was never really an option. Plus we still haven't gotten the rings from the horsemen and I wouldn't want our kids having to be in danger from Lucifer or Michael." Sam explained softly and Gabriel's smile returned.

"Kids? Already in the plural there Winchester?" he teased and Sam laughed.

"Yes. A little boy and a little girl. We'll get a dog too. The perfect family." He mumbled pushing Gabriel back until he was flat against the mattress before kissing him slowly wanting to draw things out this time.

Gabriel sighed into the kiss feeling Sam's hands begin to trail lightly across his chest pausing to play with his nipples. He didn't even try to hide the quiet whimpers as Sam moved back to his neck licking the hickeys that were starting to form.

"Tell me what you want, Gabriel." He ordered and Gabriel forced himself to remember to breath.

"I-uh, want you to, uh..." Gabriel tried but Sam had trailed down and taken his nipple into his mouth nipping at it until it was pebbled and hard before doing the same to the other causing him to get distracted.

"What was that?" Sam asked seeming proud of himself kissing down to Gabriel's stomach licking at his belly button while the angel searched for words.

"I want you to- Fuck!" Gabriel cried as Sam began to trailing further down and suddenly took his cock in his mouth.

Sucking Sam's lips curved up Gabriel's reaction being exactly what he wanted. He wanted to be sure he was doing this right since he'd never really been with another man before.

"Fuck Sam don't- don't you dare stop." Gabriel panted when Sam paused his ministrations. Wrapping one hand around the base Sam moaned a bit, the vibrations drawing much louder moans from the angel as he continued to suck. Watching Gabriel's expressions a few seconds later he stopped not wanting him to cum yet getting a whine as he moved away.

"Shh. I need lube Gabe." He said and Gabriel snapped handing him a bottle of chocolate flavored lube. Flipping Gabriel over so he was on his hands and knees Sam opened the bottle and poured some on his fingers making sure they were thoroughly coated before scooting Gabe further up on the bed and spreading his legs. Pulling his ass cheeks apart a bit, Sam rubbed his fingers against his hole coating it with lube while Gabriel's hands balled up in the sheets.

"You need to relax Gabe." Sam said softly and Gabriel sighed forcing himself to relax. Reaching around with one hand Sam began to jerk him off again while starting to suck at Gabriel's ass using his tongue to open him up.

Gabriel was coming apart at all the sensations but he held back not wanting to cum until Sam wanted him to, unsure whether he want to jerk forward into Sam's hand or press back onto his face.

Sam pulled his face away moving so he had a better view of Gabriel's face wanting to watching him cum and sped up.

A moment later Gabriel came against the mattress crying Sam's name and slumping a bit at the release. Gabriel whined pathetically as Sam continued to stroke his over stimulated cock after his climax until he was hard again.

"Please Sam, I want you to fuck me. No more teasing. I want to feel you in me." Gabriel begged and Sam nodded pouring more lube onto his fingers slipping one into Gabriel's ass waiting for a moment before adding another and starting to stretch him out. Once he could fit in three fingers he began to to thrust them in and out until Gabriel started to move his hips back to meet him.

"I'm ready. Fuck me. Make me yours Sammy. Claim me. I'm ready." Gabriel started begging again and who was Sam to resist such a plea. Quickly lubing up his own leaking cock, he lined it up to Gabriel's ass both of them moaning as he pressed in.

Waiting for Gabe to adjust and getting used to the heat Sam soon pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in hard. Setting a fast pace Sam started slapping into Gabriel's ass causing both of them to groan in pleasure.

"Yes, Yes. Fuck, there Sammy, right there." Gabriel called when on one thrust Sam hit his prostate.

Adjusting his position so he continually hit that spot, Sam pounded into Gabriel feeling heat pool in his belly as he got closer to his orgasm.

"Yeah, Fuck Gabe. I'm close." Sam called reaching around and starting to rub Gabriel's cock again wanting them to cum together.

Giving a few last thrusts Sam came hard with a cry of Gabriel's name filling him with cum at the same time Gabriel came for the third time that night before collapsing onto the bed. Snapping his fingers tiredly Gabriel cleaned everything up so they wouldn't have to move.

Taking a moment to breath Sam pulled out of Gabriel slumping back onto the pillows and pulling Gabriel close he wrapped himself around his lover nearly purring with contentment.

"I love you, Gabriel." Sam whispered and Gabriel smiled sleepily. "I love you too Sam." He promised curling up in Sam's arms.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome and appreciated. The next chapter will be more fluffy and it will get better after that, promise. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading. If you have suggestions or ideas, I'm all ears. **

* * *

When Sam woke up at first he didn't quite remember much but feeling Gabriel move in his arms it all came rushing back and he smiled widely placing a soft kiss to the angel's forehead.

"Sammy?" Gabriel murmured drowsily and Sam chuckled at his little angel.

"It's okay Gabe. Go back to sleep. I'm right here." He promised and Gabriel smiled falling back into a peaceful sleep while Sam thought about what he had gotten himself into.

He had bonded himself to the tiny archangel agreeing to all the conditions and according to Gabriel there was a chance the angel could get pregnant from this and have to change forms. At that thought Sam moved one of his hands to rest against the archangel's stomach unsure what he felt about it.

On one hand Sam could almost picture it. A tiny baby with fluffy brown hair and golden eyes giggling as Gabriel kissed it's forehead with a smile. The scene was almost tangible, and a large part of Sam craved that domestic lifestyle.

On the other hand it scared him. All of this scared him because he was a hunter and danger followed him everywhere. If Lucifer found out about this he would undoubtedly use it against him and Sam couldn't lose anyone else. Pulling Gabriel closer protectively Sam sighed. If someone had told him a year ago he would fall in love with the trickster archangel and willingly bond with him he probably would have shot them. Now here he was worrying about a child that might not ever even exist.

Stretching, Sam carefully untangled himself from his lover, so not to wake him, and went to get dressed. After getting ready Sam decided they needed breakfast and pulled out the stuff to make pancakes. Mixing up the batter Sam poured it into the pan he had on the stove before setting the bowl aside, turning when he heard Gabriel call his name.

"What do you need Gabe?" He asked looking back toward the bed to see Gabriel was still sleeping but a frown marred his peaceful look from before.

Beginning to toss and turn Gabriel cried out Sam's name and Sam was by his side in an instant pushing some hair out of his face and holding him tightly.

"I'm here Gabriel. Shh. It's okay. I'm here." He soothed his distressed lover as Gabriel blinked awake with tears in his eyes.

"Sammy. Don't leave me. I don't want you to say yes." He begged quietly and Sam kissed his forehead.

"I won't Gabriel. I promise. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Sam swore, rocking Gabriel gently until he regained control of his emotions.

"I'm sorry for freaking out on you." He apologized and Sam smiled.

"It's okay. I understand, we all have nightmares. Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked and Gabriel was about to speak when he sniffed the air.

"Is something burning?" He asked and Sam jumped up running over to the stove and switching it off dumping the burnt pancakes into the garbage.

"I was trying to make breakfast." He admitted as Gabriel stood up. Sam's eyes trailed down his lover's back as Gabriel stretched before snapping himself into a new outfit.

"That's okay Sammy. Why don't we go out? I know this great place nearby. Maybe Dean and Cas might make it out of the bedroom your brother got long enough to join us." Gabriel teased with a smirk and Sam's eyes widened.

"They finally got together? Thank god!" Sam cheered and Gabriel laughed.

"I don't think my dad has anything to do with it. I ran into them yesterday at a bar after you, uh, yelled at me." Gabriel said walking over. Sam's head dropped at the mention of how he had treated his lover.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it." He apologized and Gabriel smiled before giving Sam a quick kiss on the nose.

"Thank you for the apology but it's not needed. I think you plenty made up for it last night. But if you like we can talk about how you can apologize again." Gabriel growled huskily causing Sam to tremble a bit but he shook his head.

"Later. I need food." Sam promised and Gabriel laughed as Sam practically dragged him to the door.

"Are we inviting Dean and Cas?" Gabriel asked. They both looked at their room only to hear a thud and they both laughed.

"I guess not. Where do you want to go?" Sam asked and Gabriel grabbed his hand intertwining their fingers.

"There's a bakery just down the street here. We could walk there?" He suggested and Sam nodded his agreement.

As they walked Sam decided he didn't know much about the archangel and decided to ask some questions.

"Boy or Girl." He asked and Gabriel gave him a quizzical look.

"What?" He asked and Sam smiled.

"Which would you rather have? A boy or a girl?" He asked again and Gabriel shrugged.

"Um, a girl I guess. Short, with blonde hair and pretty hazel eyes. She'd have us wrapped around her finger in a heartbeat. How about you?" He answered.

"I was thinking a boy. He'd have brown hair and shining golden eyes. He'd like you better, of course, since he'd be a total mommy's boy. What about animals? What's your favorite?" Sam said with a smile. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, I like cats. They're lazy, bossy, and expect everyone to love them." He replied and Sam snorted.

"Just like you. Favorite food- no candy. Mine's chicken Alfredo" He replied. Gabriel thought for a moment before answering.

"I really like tortilla soup, actually." He admitted and Sam tucked that detail away for later.

"What about your favorite color? I like dark green." Sam continued on with his questioning.

"Blue. Bright neon blue. I got one, what's your favorite candy?" Gabriel answered quickly.

"I like twix." Sam said and Gabriel smiled.

"That's my favorite too." He admitted to Sam's surprise. He expected him to like something fancier.

"Look here we are." Gabriel said opening the door to a tiny bakery. Sam took a deep breath through his nose savoring the sweet smells before following Gabriel inside where it smelt even better.

"Ah, Gabriel, It nice to see you- and who's this?" The woman behind the counter greeted kindly walking around to the front.

"This is Sammy. He's my fiance. Sam this is Sarina, she's a good friend of mine." He introduced and Sam blushed wondering why Gabriel chose to introduce him as his fiance instead of something else. The woman was large but held herself well and had warm brown eyes that matched her tan skin and long black hair. She looked like she might have been from South America somewhere but Sam couldn't be sure.

"It's nice to meet you." Sam greeted but Sarina just pulled him into a hug while Gabriel looked at the different pastries in the glass stand at the counter.

"We'll have these two." Gabriel said pointing to some swirly cheese danish looking things. Sarina laughed and nodded.

"I wondered why I felt like making those this morning but I should have known. He always gets the same thing when he comes here." She said cheerfully and Sam couldn't help but smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you meet and who are you exactly?" He asked politely and Gabriel smiled widely.

"It's fine dear. Gabriel saved my life when I was younger and we've kept in touch. My father was a hunter, and he became obsessed after my older brother was killed. I was only two when that happened so I don't really remember him. Anyway, when I was nine he took me to the crossroads. He was going to trade me for my brother. Apparently I wasn't good enough, or my brother was better. Luckily for me, earlier that morning I had left my offering to my guardian angel and he was _very_ grateful." She explained shooting Gabriel a glance and he rolled his eyes.

"You can't blame me, this girl is a master baker. Her food is better than heaven. Then again a lot of things are better than heaven so maybe that's not a good analogy." Gabriel said with a grin and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Why did you leave treats as your offering?" Sam asked wondering how she knew about his lover's sweet tooth.

"I actually didn't know at first. I only did it because my mother told me it was my god given gift. She taught me how to make all sorts of things. She died when I was eight and I would cook for her memory and donate the products to the church. Then one day I came across Gabriel and he ate one of my danishes and bought all of them making me promise to bring them to him all the time. I saw him vanish once when he thought no one was looking so I guessed what he was." She explained.

"So Gabriel talked your dad out of making a demon deal to trade you for your brother because he liked your cooking?" Sam summarized and Sarina frowned.

"He tried but like I said my dad had lost it. When Gabriel killed the demon my dad tried to kill me anyway. Gabriel got me out of there and went back to try to reason with him but..." She trailed off and Gabriel sighed.

"He had shot himself and self-inflicted wounds can't be healed by angels. Free will and all that." He told Sam who nodded.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Sam said and Sarina smiled.

"It's okay. Gabriel found me a family that loved me unconditionally and even helped me open up this bakery. I've had a better life than I ever dreamed I would. You make sure to invite me to your wedding, okay?" She said going behind the counter and bagged the pastries for them while Sam blushed again.

"Here you are. Don't be a stranger Gabriel, and Sam you're always welcome too of course." She told them handing Gabriel the treats. Gabriel smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"Sure thing, kiddo. See you soon." He said opening the door for Sam as they left.

"I didn't know you could be a good guy." Sam teased as they started walking back to the hotel once again holding hands. Gabriel gave him a sheepish smile.

"I have a soft spot for kids, okay. Do you know how many orphanages there are in my name? How many kids pray to me asking for help, safety, guidance? I can only help so many and none of them deserve to suffer so I do what I can when I get the chance. " Gabriel said with a sigh and Sam pulled him into his arms pressing his face into his hair.

"My sweet little angel. Here give me that, I want to try some." Sam said pointing at the danish and Gabriel happily handed it to him. Taking a bite Sam's eyes widened.

"Holy... This is amazing." He complimented and Gabriel grinned widely.

"I told you she was good! If she wasn't so humble she could be rich off of these things. She could sell them at carnivals and weddings." He said and Sam nodded near tempted to go back and order a box of them for later. Being reminded of the whole wedding thing Sam gave Gabriel a sly look.

"We should have her cater for our wedding." He suggested offhandedly to see what Gabriel would say.

"That's a good idea! She also makes these little muffin things and- oh, um, right." Gabriel said realizing his error and blushing.

"When is it by the way? I wouldn't want to miss my own wedding since I've already missed your proposal." Sam teased. Gabriel huffed embarrassed.

"We're technically married by heaven's standards and boyfriend didn't sound right. Shut up." He grumbled blushing a deeper shade of red. Sam smiled and kissed Gabriel's cheek.

"I know. You could have just introduced me as your husband, though. Now I'm going to feel bad for not being able to invite her to a ceremony or something." Sam explained causing Gabriel to frown.

"Why can't we? I mean she's nice and-" Gabriel started to ask but Sam cut him off.

"We aren't getting married though, not that way. I don't even think gay marriage is legal here and why would we want to go through all the hassle?" Sam said and Gabriel's expression fell causing Sam to backtrack.

"Wait, you weren't actually planning on us getting married, like in a church and everything, right?" He asked surprised and Gabriel shook his head.

"No, of course not, I just wanted to be nice to her that's all. Don't worry your big moose head about it. So what are we going to do now?" Gabriel quickly denied changing the subject and Sam immediately felt bad. He didn't think Gabriel would care about something like that, even being the diva he was. He was going to apologize but an idea formed instead.

"Okay. I was thinking you could go break Cas and Dean up so we could start heading back to Bobby's. I need to pick some things up from the store. Is that alright?" He asked like he believed the archangel and Gabriel plastered on a smile.

"Yep. I'll see you later then." Gabriel agreed giving Sam a quick kiss before disappearing. Sam sighed. His statement must have hurt him more than he realized, if Gabriel was so eager to get away.

* * *

**Reviews are wonderful shooting stars across the bland backdrop that is my life so please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all of you who have followed this story. I wasn't sure if anyone would like it. Also thank you to therednecklace for reviewing. I'm glad you like it and that I could help you like Sabriel ;)**

* * *

Sam walked into town looking for a shop that might sell what he was looking for. Finding a small custom made jewelry store Sam stopped in.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" The woman behind the counter whose name tag named Lilly asked kindly and Sam smiled.

"I was hoping to purchase a ring. I want to propose to my, uh, partner." Sam said realizing what Gabriel meant about nothing seeming quite right for their relationship. Lilly smiled.

"She's lucky, you're a handsome one." She commented leading him over to a glass case full of different rings. Coughing Sam blushed at the pronoun.

"He, actually, and I'm the lucky one." Sam said and Lilly laughed .

"Oh, sorry and don't worry, no judgment here. These might fit a bit better then those ones though." She said leading him to a different glass case pulling a shelf of rings from the bottom. Sam smiled looking at the rings until he saw one he thought Gabriel would really like.

"This one here. It's perfect, but Can I have something added? And how much would it cost?" He asked and the women smiled pulling it off the shelf and leading Sam to the counter.

"Come here and I'll ring it up then we'll see what we can do." She told him walking around to the cash register.

Meanwhile Gabriel sighed appearing at the motel. He knew Sam hadn't meant to hurt him with his words but in Gabriel's mind there was no reason why it wouldn't be worth it for them to get married. Though Sam didn't seem interested, Gabriel was sure that his hunter would like actually having the normal experience. Still, Gabriel wasn't going to push the issue, he could live without a wedding just not without Sam.

Walking up to the door of Dean and Castiel's room he knocked not wanting to risk seeing them in an awkward situation. Castiel pulled the door open relaxing at the sight of his brother and not someone he didn't know.

"Gabriel. What do you need?" He asked while Gabriel held back a laugh when he noticed that Castiel's shirt was on inside out and his hair was ruffled. At least he hadn't just angeled right into the middle of the room.

"I guess they were right about what they say about the quiet ones though we can't exclude Dean here. Can you fix yourself up and make sure Dean is decent? We still have apocalypse to stop and Sam asked me to get you guys ready to go." Gabriel chortled at his brother. Castiel nodded a blush on his face as he realized what his brother was laughing at. Dean appeared at the door way a moment later obviously more skilled at dressing though not caring enough to put on a shirt.

"So Trickster, how'd it go with my brother? I swear I will hunt you down and finish what Lucifer started if you hurt him, in anyway, ever again. Are we clear?" He swore and Gabriel nodded. "And if you hurt Castiel I will put you in a time loop where you'll remember every single death, and I can get creative." He replied meeting the hunter's gaze as they defended their younger brothers.

"Deal. So where is Sammy anyway? Castiel said it's hard for new mates to be apart for any measure of time. I expected you guys to be joined at the hip." Dean said and Gabriel shrugged.

"Yes and No. It hurts the angel, sure, but the other person has at least a week before anything would kick in. I'm fine. Sam said he needed to get some things from the store and I thought he could use the time on his own to process things. All of it was kinda fast." Gabriel admitted and Castiel gave him a stern look.

"Samuel will be upset once he finds out. You shouldn't hide these things from him. He's your mate so you should trust him enough to give him the truth." Castiel decreed and Dean looked between the two of them before wrapping an arm around Castiel's waist.

"I agree with my angel, but we need to get ready to go. Talk with my brother, Gabriel, or I still have holy oil we can use." Dean threatened before dragging Cas back into their room and closed the door. Gabriel rolled his eyes and went back to his and Sam's room to wait for his hunter putting a hand on his chest. The pain was bearable, he'd felt worse before but he knew Castiel had a point. He should trust Sam enough to not have to hide anything. It was just hard. He had been hiding from everyone for so long that opening up, even to Sam, terrified him. He was drawn from his thoughts when Sam opened the door carrying in several bags.

"You miss me?" He asked teasingly and the pain went away instantly causing Gabriel to smile. "Of course I did. I talked with our brothers and they'll be out in a bit. Um, can we talk about something?" Gabriel asked seriously and Sam frowned setting the bags down and sitting on the bed next to him.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Sam asked looking a bit worried.

"I haven't been completely honest- hold on before you freak out. I haven't lied or anything, I just haven't told you everything and Castiel talked some sense into me. It's just hard, okay? I'm not used to being able to trust anyone." Gabriel explained seeing Sam begin to freak. Sam nodded taking a deep breath to calm himself and finally smiled at his trickster.

"Okay, what haven't you told me? I want to know everything, I love you but if we're going to make this work you're going to have to be honest with me Gabe." Sam said sending a sudden flash of fear through Gabriel at the thought of the hunter leaving him. Impulsively grabbing Sam's hand Gabriel swallowed and began.

"Okay. A bond between an angel and human is a rare occurrence because most angels are afraid of the consequences it'll cause." Gabriel started and Sam rubbed his thumb over the back of Gabriel's hoping to help sooth him.

"What sort of consequences?" He asked worried. Gabriel gave him a small smile.

"The complete trust they would have to have in their chosen mate. You see being so completely connected has it's perks but there's always a price. If the human were to... leave after they bonded it would be really bad for the angel involved." Gabriel told him causing Sam's frown to deepen.

"How bad?" Sam demanded and Gabriel sighed.

"It'd cause a very slow, extremely painful death. The angel's only chance of surviving would be to rip out their own grace and even then they'd feel empty and incomplete as a human." Gabriel admitted and Sam pulled him close pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"I'm never going to leave you, so you don't have to worry about that. What else do you need to tell me?" He questioned calming Gabriel a bit.

"Well the reason Castiel got mad at me earlier was because I let you go out alone while we're still newly bonded." He added.

"Why? Is that wrong?" Sam asked worried he might have hurt his lover.

"It's fine. I wouldn't have let you go if it was something I couldn't handle. It just hurts a bit." Gabriel said while Sam shook his head.

"Cas is right. You should have told me. I don't want you to hurt because of me. How come I didn't feel any difference?" He inquired a moment later. Gabriel brushed some hair out of Sam's face.

"Like I said our bond is new and fragile, plus it's not complete yet. Once we complete it and give it some time to strengthen then like I said we'll be able to communicate telepathically. Basically we'll still be in contact while being further away physically. It's just while you're away I have no proof we're still bonded right now. For you, however, your body is still accepting the bond in the first place so it doesn't recognize the importance of my absence." Gabriel tried to explained and Sam seemed to get it.

"So if you had a way to prove to yourself we were still bonded if I'm away from you physically, it would help it not hurt as much, right?" Sam asked and Gabriel nodded.

"Yeah. Once the bond gets stronger then I'll be able to feel you and distance won't matter anymore but for now I'm okay as long as you don't leave for long. I can handle it." Gabriel told him and Sam smiled making his decision.

"I have something else that might help." He told his angel and Gabriel gave him a confused look as he stood up before getting down on one knee and pulling out a little blue box causing the angel's eyes to go wide.

"This may be fast but I don't really care. Gabriel, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I know exactly why it would be worth it to go through all the hassle of paperwork and sneering people. Because it means I'll have definite proof that we are together to show the world. So will you marry me?" Sam asked delighting in the way Gabriel's eyes lit up and the smile that broke out over the angel's face.

"Hell yeah I'll marry you!" He cried launching himself into Sam's arms causing him to laugh as they both tumbled over onto the carpet. "You're easy to please. I was thinking we can just plan a little thing down at Bobby's. We'll invite Sarina too. Does that sound okay?" He asked taking the silver ring out of the box and fitting it on Gabriel's finger glad he guessed right about the size.

Gabriel smiled hugely and nodded. "That sounds perfect. You're a real sap, you know that? I said it was fine if we didn't do anything." he said examining the ring. It was custom made that much was obvious. It looked like two wings spread out and across the middle there was something carved in Enochian.

"I asked her to have that added and I know you said it was fine but your smile was worth it. Plus I realized you were right. Now no one can say you aren't mine." Sam added with a little growl at the end. Gabriel bit his lip suddenly fighting back tears and Sam was confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried he had offended the little angel but relaxed when Gabriel kissed him passionately.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just been so long since I've seen Enochian, let alone something so... I love you too Sammy." Gabriel said running one of his fingers over the script while Sam laughed rubbing away the tears from his, now, fiance's face.

"You're welcome. Now come on we need to get a move on." he said pulling Gabriel up and starting to pack everything so they could hit the road.

* * *

**Reviews are my drug of choice please help me get my fix, lol. The more I get the faster I'll update and the wore I'll write. Ideas or suggestions are more than welcome as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to CassieSalvatore1864 for her review. This chapter is for her. Also a big thanks to everyone who have this far. **

* * *

Gabriel sighed looking at himself in the mirror. He looked flushed, his hair was messier than usual, and it was obvious he wasn't getting enough sleep despite the fact he shouldn't actually need sleep at all. Splashing some water on his face he put on his best fake smile and skipped out to wake his sleeping fiance. There was no reason to alarm the sleeping hunter if nothing was wrong after all.

"Wake up Sammy! The sun is out, the sky is clear, and innocent people are in mortal peril due to the interference of supernatural creatures. Now get your lazy butt out of bed!" Gabriel called cheerfully before jumping on the bed they'd been sharing.

"Nah, go away, the people aren't that innocent..." He mumbled pushing his face into the pillow. Gabriel was about to pounce on the hunter but he suddenly felt really dizzy and fell from his place on the bed onto the floor causing Sam to jump outta bed and race to his side in record time.

"Gabriel? What happened? Are you okay?" Sam asked helping his fiance sit up. Gabriel frowned, that was the third time since they had gotten to Bobby's that he had had similar experiences. Not that Sam knew that. "I'm fine Sammy. Just slipped. But since you're awake Dean is waiting with Bobby downstairs for you. You guys need to take care of the demon thing today." Gabriel told the hunter quickly regaining his cheerful demeanor.

"Okay, but try not to trip into the stove while I'm gone. You've been incredibly clumsy lately and I don't want to loose you because you fell down the stairs." Sam semi teased actually really worried about the trickster angel.

"I'll be fine honey. I think I'll actually take a nap while you're gone. Now go before I get creative, Bobby tries to shoot me again, or both." Gabriel threatened shooing Sam out of the room before curling up on the bed. When they had first arrived a few weeks earlier Singer had pointed a shotgun at him and would have turned him into Swiss cheese except Sam pushed him out of the way and nearly got himself killed instead. Bobby had finally listened to reason from Dean who explained the situation and got the old hunter to agree to let Gabriel stay as long as he didn't kill anyone within a 100 mile radius and Gabe had quickly agreed actually not planing on killing anyone anymore since Sam would obviously be upset if he did.

Waking up a few hours later feeling like crap, Gabriel thought that it was time to bring in a professional.

"What do you want brother?" Balthazar asked sounding annoyed at being summoned. Gabriel sighed.

"Tell me what's wrong with me and how to fix it. You studied with Raphael so you can help me get better." Gabriel said and Balthazar nodded hearing the desperation in Gabriel's tone. Walking over he pressed a hand to Gabriel's forehead before moving it down to his stomach and finally chuckling.

"You mated with a Winchester? Are you mad? I mean Cassy I understand but you should know better." Balthazar said looking shocked and Gabriel sighed.

"Just tell me what's wrong and leave my personal life out of it." Gabriel ordered and Balthazar smirked.

"No can do brother." He said and Gabriel frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked and the lower ranking angel smiled .

"Your mate is the problem. Where is the giant Winchester? You'd think he'd be over here fretting over you." He asked and Gabriel had had enough.

"Tell me what's wrong right now!" Gabriel commanded and Balthazar raised his hands seeing the door open in his peripheral vision and nodded.

"You're pregnant. And it's making you very sick because: one Sam keeps leaving and you're still newly mated, and two one of the child's parents is a angel while the other has demon blood running through his veins. Not a good combo for a healthy baby. Your body is trying to reject the child and protect it at the same time. Full out internal war. Now I'll leave you to tell Sam why you've been hiding it from him." Balthazar said disappearing leaving Gabriel looking at a very angry Sam Winchester.

"Is now the point where I plead for forgiveness or we have amazing angry sex?" He questioned while Sam forced him to sit on the bed.

"You have been sick and you hid it from me? Why? You didn't think I should know? What else have you been hiding?" Sam growled and Gabriel shook his head.

"It's not like that-" He tried to explain and Sam interrupted him.

"Oh, really? So what is it like Gabriel? Is it like you don't trust me? Or is it like you just don't think I'm important enough to be told?" Sam ranted and Gabriel shook his head feeling panic rise up inside him.

"No, Sam just let me-" He started with tears in his eyes but once again Sam cut him off.

"I'm not going to let you make up excuses Gabriel! I need to know these things! You're pregnant with our child and you chose not to tell me? Were you planning on running off before I could find out? Were you going to tell me at all? What were you thinking?" Sam continued and Gabriel started hyperventilating causing Sam to finally stop and look at the angel worriedly.

"Gabriel, are you okay? Gabriel!" he shouted just barely catching him as the archangel passed out.

"Help, Cas! Dean!" Sam yelled panicking when he realized Gabriel wasn't breathing and soon Castiel was pulling Gabriel from Sam's arms while Dean held his crying brother back.

Sam held Gabriel's hand rubbing circles on the back waiting for his lover to wake up feeling extremely guilty.

"It's not your fault Sam." Castiel told him but Sam ignored him. Once Castiel had gotten Gabriel breathing again they had set up a room with some medical equipment Bobby had and Castiel had re summoned Balthazar to get more information. He told them that Gabriel hadn't known he was pregnant until the same time Sam did and that he had probably thought it wasn't serious. Now, looking at his lover hooked up to an IV and heart monitor Sam regretted every word. Gabriel was already sick and Sam had just made it worse by yelling at him. So now he could possibly loose his lover and their child.

"It is my fault. I should have let him talk. I was being unreasonable and acting like an ass. I should have known he would never hide something like that from me. I'm the one being untrusting and now look where we are." Sam said sadly kissing the ring on Gabriel's hand before bowing his head letting several tears fall not caring if Dean called him a baby.

"I guess I'll take that as an apology. I'm sorry too. I should have told you I wasn't feeling well even if I didn't think it was serious. We were both wrong." Gabriel said looking at Sam as the hunter's head snapped up and he breathed in relief.

"I'm so sorry, Gabriel. Please forgive me. Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Sam cried and Gabriel pulled the distressed hunter into his arms.

"I forgive you Sammy. Shh. It's okay." He whispered until Sam calmed down. Castiel left giving the couple some privacy.

"What are we going to do Gabe? I don't want to loose you, but if the baby is making you this sick now it's only going to get worse." Sam said stretching out next to Gabriel on the bed. Gabriel intertwined their fingers together and rested back on Sam's chest.

"We're going to stay positive. Sam, we're having a baby. A baby! In a couple of months we are going to have a little boy or girl all our own. That's amazing!" Gabriel said happily and Sam managed a smile too.

"Yeah, Dean's going to make a great Uncle and Bobby's going to be a grandpa." Sam said imagining a little child calling Bobby grandpa and the joy that will be in Bobby's eyes despite him hiding it. Gabriel's snort broke Sam's thoughts.

"What?" He asked and Gabriel smiled at him.

"I was just thinking... This kid is going to have a crazy family." Gabriel admitted with a laugh and Sam nodded.

"They sure are, but they'll be loved." Sam promised kissing Gabriel softly.

* * *

**Please review! I love them like I like Chocolate except more! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the reviews and favorites and such. I'm having a lot of fun with this so I hope you have fun reading it. **

* * *

Since they learned about the baby Sam hadn't left Gabriel's side once. It irked Dean but Castiel would glare at him anytime he would suggest Sam come on a hunt or go to a bar or something. Gabriel was just about to kick Sam out with his brother anyway because Sam's constant fretting was getting on his nerves. So he was pregnant and a little sick, he still wasn't an invalid. He could pour his own cereal, brush his own hair, and ties his own shoes, thank you very much. Sam on the other hand didn't agree not letting Gabriel out of his sight for a moment.

"You have to help me Cas. I love Sam, I really do, that's why you have to let Dean take him out for a while before I smite him on accident. Please, brother?" Gabriel begged on one of the rare occasions that Bobby had managed to take pity on the angel and drag Sam away to help him do research.

"You know Sam is simply worried about you, for a good reason as well." Castiel commented and Gabriel shook his head.

"I know that. But I'm not dead yet. I can still do things. I still have control of my limbs. Please I'm begging. Deano wants Sam to do something as much as I want a moment to breath with out the kid thinking I'm going to fall over dead. I'll do anything!" Gabriel pleaded and Castiel sighed.

"I'll see what I can do but you have to promise me that you will call Samuel if you need him, even a little, and that you'll rest. You still aren't getting enough sleep brother." Castiel compromised and Gabriel nodded enthusiastically.

"I swear by the wings on my back. I won't even leave the bed!" He promised and Castiel gave in.

"Fine. I'll arrange for Dean to take him out for the weekend. Perhaps when Sam sees you are okay upon returning he will relax a little. Dean has been begging me as well saying Sam will cause himself harm by the amount he is stressing over you." Castiel admitted and Gabriel nodded.

"He might. He's not getting much more sleep than me." Gabriel admitted with a sigh.

Sam shook his head as his brother and Castiel both teamed up on him trying to convince him to go out for the weekend..

"No. I'm not going. Gabriel-" He started to defend but Gabriel walked up beside him.

"Gabriel agrees with Cas and Dean. Sam you need a break. I'll be fine for two days and to be honest, you are wearing me a little thin. I love you and I'm grateful for your help and concern but I need to breath. Go with your brother for the weekend. Castiel will take care of me and our jelly bean while your gone." He promised and Sam frowned.

"You're not seriously going to call our baby a jelly bean right?" Sam asked and Gabriel smirked.

"I thought it was a cute nickname and since we haven't come up with anything else, yes I am. Now, you're getting off topic. You, bar, happy Dean, and happy Gabriel, how about it?" He said and Sam sighed.

"Fine, but it anything, anything at all, happens..." Sam trailed off knowing the archangel would get it. Gabriel smiled.

"I'll call you. Promise. But trust me I'm not going into labor this early." Gabriel teased giving Sam a quick kiss.

"Come up with a different nickname while I'm gone. I don't want you referring to our son as a piece of candy." Sam ordered causing Gabriel to pout.

"But it's cute and I love candy." He whined causing Sam to roll his eyes.

"No. No candy nicknames because next thing I know the poor kid is going to be named Snickers and there is no way I'm letting my son be named after a chocolate bar. I'm putting my foot down now to stop it from snowballing." Sam explained with a frown and it was Gabriel's turn to roll his eyes.

"Firstly, our baby could be a girl, we don't know yet. Secondly Snickers is a horrible name. I'd name her Caramel or something tasty. Lastly my baby, my nickname. You, however, can call our jelly bean whatever you like." Gabriel listed while Sam sighed thinking he might be fighting a loosing battle.

"Okay enough mushy stuff! My brother needs to get out and he'll never reach the front door at this pace. Let's go Sam!" Dean interrupted grabbing Sam's arm and dragging him to the front door.

"Bye Sammy! Have fun!" Gabriel called after his lover and Sam gives him a wave before following Dean out to the impala.

"I'm bored. What can we do? Usually I'd mess with Dean now but he and your Daddy are out." Gabriel told his belly as he laid on the couch channel surfing. He had promised Cas he'd take it easy and he didn't want to break that promise especially because it wouldn't be good for the baby. Laying back Gabriel tried to force himself to get some sleep. After laying there for ten minutes to no avail he decided to try something else. Focusing on his bond with Sam he tried to pick up on what his hunter was feeling. It was weak but Gabriel could definitely sense worry and there was... anger? Gabriel opened his eyes wondering if Sam was angry at him for forcing him to leave. Sam yelling at him came to mind and Gabriel started to worry if maybe he had made the wrong choice sending Sam with Dean.

"Stop it Dean. I hope Cas smites you. I thought this was supposed to be fun." Sam complained as Dean tried to get him to flirt with a girl across the bar. Closing his eyes at the growing headache Dean was causing, Sam was surprised when he felt a sudden rush of panic that faded before he could do hardly even think about it. He wondered what had happened until he remembered Gabriel telling him they might feel each others emotions. Trying to place where the feeling came from he was surprised when he felt it again tenfold. Flipping open his phone he dialed Gabriel's number causing Dean to frown but he didn't say anything.

"Gabriel?" He asked when his lover answered.

"Yeah? Is something up Sammy?" Gabriel asked in reply and Sam was able to hear a slight tremor in his voice that he was beginning to realize was only there when his angel was upset about something.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me it's nothing or I'll be back there in less then an hour. Why are you so worried?" Sam questioned almost being able to hear the head tilt through the phone. Apparently it was an angel thing.

"How... You felt it, didn't you?" He asked and Sam nodded before remembering he was on the phone.

"Yeah, I did. What's wrong?" Sam admitted hoping Gabriel wasn't going to try to hide something from him again.

"... Are you angry because I made you leave?" Gabriel asked and Sam blinked in shock.

"Of course not! I'm glad you told me how you were feeling and I'm fine with it. I know I was being a bit overbearing. I am, however, getting angry at Dean for being a pest." He said giving Dean a look as he heard Gabriel breath a sigh of relief on the other line and felt relief wash over him through their bond..

"We're you really that worried that was going to be mad at you? Because what I felt from you was just short of a panic attack." Sam asked feeling guilty that his lover would feel that way because of him.

"I let my imagination get the better of me. I- I had convinced myself you were going to leave us..." Gabriel admitted shamefully and Sam shook his head.

"That will never happen Gabriel. Ever. No matter how angry I get at you, I will never leave you or our baby. I love you even if you insist on testing my limits. Seriously, why jelly bean?" Sam asked causing Gabriel to chuckle at their earlier debate.

"Because have you seen pictures of babies before they're born? They totally look like little jelly beans. But I came up with other ones." Gabriel said causing Sam to smile curious despite himself.

"Go ahead and tell me." Sam said and knew his fiance was smiling hugely right now and he'd probably regret it.

"Well there's Sammy bean..." Gabriel started and Sam snorted.

"Next." He ordered and heard Gabriel laugh.

"Butterfly, tater-tot, cutie, wiggles, pumpkin seed, flutters..." Gabriel continued listing and Sam laughed.

"Come on Gabe. Do you seriously want our baby finding out you called them wiggles your whole pregnancy? Or butterfly when they're a boy?" Sam challenged and Gabriel chuckled.

"I told you I'm sticking with jelly bean. These are for you. Unless your just going to refer to them as 'it' the whole time. It sounds offensive like you're referring to them as a thing and our baby is not a thing." Gabriel said a bit passionately stopping Sam from reminding him their baby wasn't a jelly bean either.

"I'll come up with something, I promise. You just relax. I'm not mad at you." Sam promised and they both said goodbye before hanging up.

"Man Sammy you are so whipped." Dean said causing Sam to smirk mischievously, sending a silent prayer to Castiel.

"Dean Winchester, you better hope you haven't been flirting with all these women." Castiel growled as he appeared his eyes blue fire and even Sam felt sorry for Dean for a second.

"No! Cas, you know you're the only one. I'd never do that to you. I've just been sending them Sam's way." Dean covered before realizing he said too much.

"I mean-" He tried to fix it but it was too late Castiel's eyes narrowed.

"Your brother is also mated and is expecting a child. He obviously doesn't want their attentions. You are sleeping on the couch tonight." He told him causing Sam to laugh as his brother pouted.

"Whipped." Sam said paying for his drink and heading out to the impala deciding he wasn't going to make it the whole weekend without Gabriel.

Sam walked into the living room only to find his lover fast asleep on the couch. Picking him up very carefully, so not to wake him, he carried him upstairs and into their bedroom laying him gently on the bed. His poor trickster hadn't gotten barely any sleep lately and he knew it was weighing on him. Changing into his own sleep clothes Sam crawled up wrapping his arms around his lover laying a hand over the small baby bump protectively.

"Sammy?" Gabriel asked sleepily and Sam pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Go back to sleep Gabe. It's okay." Sam told his fiance quietly but Gabriel was awake now.

"I'm glad you came back early, we missed you." Gabriel mumbled putting a hand over Sam's on his stomach. Sam smiled.

"I missed you guys too. Even our little jelly bean." Sam said getting a tired smile in return.

"I knew you'd come around." Gabriel sighed happily before they both gasped feeling a tiny nudge against Sam's hand.

Looking at Sam in shock Gabriel gave a little laugh.

"See even the baby likes it. You're outnumbered Winchester." Gabriel said and Sam couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Alright, you win. Our baby, the jelly bean." Sam said unable to fight against it seeing Gabriel so happy and gave Gabriel a kiss feeling another little nudge.

"I think our baby is just happy her daddy's home. She's going to be a daddy's girl, I know it." Gabriel said with a cheesy grin at Sam while the hunter fought a delighted laugh of his own.

"Oh really? If she is a girl than I don't think she'll have much of a choice seeing as she has two, unless you're planning on staying a girl afterward too. You changing forms won't cause any problems right?" Sam asked and Gabriel chuckled leaning back into his hunter's arms.

"No Sam. We'll be fine, trust me." He promised and for the first time Sam did trust him.

"I love you." Sam said and Gabriel smiled widely positively radiating happiness.

"I love you too, Sammy." He replied and another tiny nudge seemed to complete the moment as Sam laid there holding Gabriel until they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Review and the fluff will be doubled! I love hearing what you all think and would like to have happen, And who should be right about the gender Gabriel (girl) or Sam (boy)?**


	6. Chapter 6

**What do you guys think so far? What could make this story better? **

* * *

"Have you seen Gabriel?" Sam asked walking downstairs and looking at Dean.

"You mean the bipolar midget on steroids? I think maybe if you follow the path of destruction and tears you'll find him huddled in a corner eating pickles." Dean groused and Sam nearly hit him. Luckily Cas was sitting with Dean and kindly did it for him.

"Don't speak of my brother that way. His actions are perfectly normal for his situation. Or are you saying that if it was me you'd say the same?" Castiel commented causing Dean to pout while rubbing his head.

"Oh, so I'm the bad guy? He's the one who turned my pie into a boot! A boot! I mean seriously!" Dean yelled stomping off to his room and Castiel gave Sam an apologetic look before going after him.

Sam knew Dean had a point but it wasn't Gabriel's fault. He was five months pregnant and apparently their child's growing grace was affecting his own causing all sorts of weird things to happen. Sam had stepped in before someone got hurt banning Gabriel from using his powers at all, which in turn made the archangel extremely moody. Sighing, Sam continued his search eventually finding Gabriel sitting in one of the decimated cars outside crying. It would have been fine on any other day but it was currently pouring buckets and Sam didn't need his angel catching a cold on top of everything else.

"Gabe, come back inside." Sam instructed gently but Gabriel just curled away from him. Deciding there was no other way Sam forewent any sort of conversation and pulled the archangel out of the car, extremely careful not to hurt him or the baby, and despite his struggles carried him back inside all the way to their room upstairs. Closing the door Sam set him on the bed.

"You would have gotten sick being out there in that weather. Are you going to tell me what's wrong yet?" Sam asked sitting beside him. Gabriel gave Sam the most pitiful look he had seen. There was dirt on his face and from the smudges it was obvious that the archangel had been crying for awhile before he found him. Combine that with the runny nose and big gold eyes that were still red and puffy and Sam couldn't help but pull him into his arms to comfort him.

"Why don't you hate me Sammy? Everyone else does. I- I'm a horrible mate. How c-come you haven't l-left me yet?" Gabriel asked through his sobs and Sam rubbed Gabriel's back to calm him.

"You're not a horrible mate Gabriel. You're pregnant, moody, and unable to control your powers. You're still my loving, cute fiance and you have the best smile ever. No one hates you. Not anyone who matters anyway. Dean is just still upset about the pie incident and Cas is his mate so he's trying to comfort him. Trust me, when our baby gets here it will all seem worth it." Sam promised waiting until the angel finally calmed to sniffs to pull away.

"How come you can always say exactly the right thing?" Gabriel asked cuddling up to his hunter and Sam laughed outright.

"I can't, remember? Just a few weeks ago you said you were going to smite me because I told you that you couldn't keep wearing your normal clothes anymore?" Sam reminded the angel and Gabriel just cuddled closer.

"Well, you've redeemed yourself for that offense. I can't smite you anyway because then how will I get any sleep?" Gabriel asked while Sam ran a hand through the archangel's hair.

"You'd just have to find someone else to sing to you at night. I sure you can find tons of people with better voices than me. Come on you need a bath." Sam said opening his arms for the tiny angel. Gabriel willingly crawled into his lover's arms this time, resting his head on Sam's shoulder.

"No one else will be able to calm our little jelly bean though. She'll only quiet when you sing. " Gabriel admitted rubbing his belly gently.

"We've been over this Gabriel. It could be a boy, we don't know for certain yet. But other than that, yeah no one else can get our baby to stop fussing." Sam said as he carried his lover to the bathroom actually not minding pampering his angel. Gabriel deserved to be taken care of after everything he's been going through.

"Why don't we just ask Balthazar to check? He used to work in the nursery in Heaven. Actually he worked practically everywhere in heaven at least once, no one wanted to keep him long. But, anyway, he can tell us what gender the baby is then we'll be able to come up with names." Gabriel admitted and Sam nodded.

"We'll call him after your bath. First you're going to get all cleaned up." Sam said setting Gabriel down and starting the water.

After Gabriel was all squeaky clean and dressed in one of Sam's t-shirts, which was huge on him even with his belly, and a pair of sweats Sam summoned Balthazar.

"You do realize I have a cell phone right? And a life? What do you need, so I can get back to more important business." Balthazar greeted with snark as always.

"I wan to know what gender the baby is and Cassy is too busy with Dean. Plus you better at this stuff than he his." Gabriel said from his place on the bed. Balthazar sighed as if it was a big deal and walked over placing his hand on Gabriel's stomach for a few seconds before removing it.

"Congrats you're having a girl." He said and Gabriel stuck his tongue out at Sam who rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked wanting to be as certain as possible and Balthazar huffed.

"Are you doubting my abilities Win-" He started while placing his hand back on Gabriel's stomach before looking down confused. He moved his hand to the other side and his expression cleared a bit.

"Oh, well I guess the Winchester was right after all. You're not having a girl." Balthazar said causing Sam to give Gabriel a smirk.

"Don't get cocky, you were both wrong. From what I can tell you're having twins. A boy and a girl. I could be wrong, it's hard to tell because their souls feel so similar, but it's my best guess." Balthazar commented before shrugging and turning to Gabriel.

"Try not to call me again until you go into labor please." he said and disappeared leaving the shell shocked parents to look at each other until they both broke into smiles.

"Twins! Gabriel were having twins!" Sam said hugging the archangel happily.

"I heard Sammy! Well, I guess we can pick names now." Gabriel shared Sam's enthusiasm and Sam laid down next to him pulling him closer.

"I have no idea what we should name them." Sam admitted while Gabriel smiled.

"Well I do." He said and Sam gave him a doubtful look causing Gabriel to pout.

"Do you really think so little of me? I'm not going to name our children after candy Sam, sheesh." Gabriel said in mock offense, thankfully, because Sam may be patient but even he has limits on the amount of emotional archangel he can take.

"Go ahead. I want to hear them." Sam told him hoping to keep him from getting upset again. Gabriel blushed as he looked at Sam.

"Don't laugh, okay." He asked and Sam nodded his consent.

"Well for a girl I was thinking Deana Cassandra Winchester after our brothers. And for a boy I was thinking Robert John Winchester after your dad and Bobby. We could call him RJ for short." Gabriel admitted and Sam smiled kissing his lover.

"I think those names are perfect, Gabriel. You're brilliant! And here I was worried. Do you what me to sing for you?" Sam asked while placing his hands on his lovers rounded stomach lovingly. Gabriel nodded yawning and snuggling closer to his mate while Sam sung him a little lullaby, allowing him to drift to sleep peacefully.

* * *

**Please review it fills my day with rainbows and unicorns...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning feels ahead! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Now the question should I continue after this chapter? Three reviews say yes.**

* * *

Sam was extremely regretting his choice to join Dean on his current hunt. The spirit had been smarter than they thought easily stealing their matches and lighters while they dug up it's grave. Then it had attacked sending Dean flying across the grave yard while Sam made a dash for where the thing had hidden their lighters snatching one up and turning to finally burn the bastard. It would have ended there but Sam's phone had suddenly gone off distracting him from his task and letting the spirit send him crashing into a hearby headstone. Luckily Dean had taken advantage as well and tossed in a lighter finally getting rid of it. Sam moaned in pain rubbing his back.

"I shouldn't have come. Gabriel's due any day now." He huffed and Dean rolled his eyes at his brother's worry. Ignoing him, Sam pulled out his phone to see who called, only to have it start ringing again in his hand.

"Hello?" He answered while Castiel's worried voice responded instantly.

"Gabriel's gone. I think someone took him." Was all Cas said but it was enough. Sam grabbed the keys to the Impala from Dean and took off running to the car. Dean ran after him just making it into the passenger seat before Sam swerved out into the road driving like a maniac.

"What's going on? Is Gabriel finally having the twerps? Because if not there is no reason for you to be driving like this." Dean told him causing Sam's hands to tighten on the steering wheel.

"He's missing. Cas thinks he's been taken." Sam forced through his gritted teeth. Dean immediately tensed and nodded his understanding.

"Then you're not driving fast enough." Dean said sternly and Sam sped up.

Cas was waiting for them when they arrived, pacing out on the front porch until Dean stopped him by putting his hands on his shoulders and Sam ran inside to see if he could find out what happened.

"Tell me what you know." Dean said and Castiel had to blink back tears of worry for his brother's safety.

"He was sleeping upstairs and I was outside when I noticed one of the sigils we put up to keep my siblings out had been broken. I quickly went back to tell Gabriel but he was already gone. I pulled out my blade expecting my siblings to try to attack me too and searched for him but there was no one here. Bobby's still out helping with that other hunt." Castiel explained and Sam came back outside looking like he was three seconds from a heart attack. Dean guided him down to sit on the porch.

"We'll find him Sammy. It's going to be fine." He comforted his brother who was fighting tears by this point.

"I should have been here. I was stupid to leave. Now I might loose him and our children before they're even born." Sam cried letting the tears spill over and Dean pulled him in for a hug while Castiel knelt down next to them.

"Sam try using your bond to talk to him mentally. Maybe if you can connect to him he can tell us where he's been taken." Castiel suggested from sudden inspiration and Sam wiped away his tears focusing on his bond with Gabriel. They had been practicing and could easily feel each others emotions if they were strong enough and block the other from feeling anything when they wanted but Sam hadn't been able to talk to him mentally before. Their bond hadn't been quite strong enough for that yet.

"Our bond isn't strong enough but if I work on it I might be able to get it by tomorrow or the next day," He admitted.

"We'll work on digging up anything else that might help. You just keep trying to get through to him okay?" Dean said and they all entered the house worried about finding the trickster angel before something bad happened to him or the babies.

Gabriel was in a dark cell with cold dirt floors when he came to. The only light in the room radiated from Gabriel's wings which had been forced out by his brothers and cuffed with special enochian clamps so he couldn't hide them again. He wrapped the white and honey colored appendages around himself trying to keep warm. He knew where his brothers had taken him and what they wanted but it was something he wouldn't give them.

Closing his eyes he focused on his bond with Sam trying to find some sort of emotion from his lover that would help him stay calm. He was surprised when he felt a the equivalent of a soft push on his thoughts and decided to focus on that sensation instead. He opened his eyes in shock a few seconds later realizing what it was and took a deep breath focusing completely on his bond with Sam hoping they could make this work before it was too late.

It had already been four days since Gabriel had been taken and they hadn't made any progress. Sam was a mess feeling like such a failure since he hadn't been able to use their bond to talk to his archangel and the previous morning he stopped even getting the normal drifts of emotion that reminded him his lover was alive. He was terrified at even if they did manage to find Gabriel it would already be too late when they got there. _Please forgive me. _He begged silently as tears fell down his face. _There's nothing to forgive you for Sammy. _Gabriel's voice replied and Sam nearly jumped up in joy at hearing his mate's voice, even though it sounded weak and tired. _Do you know where you are? We're on our way. Are you okay? Are the babies okay? _Sam asked not waiting for a reply before calling for Dean and Castiel. Gabriel's didn't respond until they were in the impala and pulling out onto the main road. _We're fine but please hurry. I'm so tired. _Gabriel nearly begged after telling him the address.

Getting to the place Gabriel had told him about, Sam jumped out of the car angel blade in hand, and burst through the doors before anyone could stop him. As pissed and worried as Sam was, he easily fought off any angels in his way killing them without a shred of remorse. They had taken his pregnant mate from him and made him live through a four and a half days of not even knowing Gabriel was alive or not. They were getting what was coming to them.

Finally finding the room that Gabriel had described to him as his own, Sam picked the lock. He was surprised to see Gabriel in the corner curled into a ball with his wings surrounding him in a cocoon as if he was hiding. The hunter was in awe of how beautiful they were despite the blood and dirt currently staining them, but pushed the feeling away knowing his lover needed him.

"It's me, Gabriel. I'm not going to hurt you." Sam said softly, trying not to scare the archangel more than he already seemed.

Gabriel moved a wing a bit and looked at him for a moment before relaxing and slowly letting his wings unfold from around him showing that he was bruised, bloody, and had red marks around his wrists from where something had been restraining him like hand cuffs or shackles. But the thing that had Sam's breath hitching was the two small bundles in Gabriel's arms. He walked over without a thought kneeling down next to his mate and children slowly and looking at him with tears in his eyes.

"Are they okay? I'm so sorry Gabriel. I should have found a way to get to you sooner. I should have been here. Please forgive me. I'm sorry." Sam says tears falling at the knowledge Gabriel went through torture and then the birth of their children alone.

"I already said there's nothing to forgive Sam. They're fine, I'll be fine. I knew you would get to us, even before you managed to talk to me. But there is something you need to know. Balthazar was wrong again." Gabriel spoke softly as the newborns slept. Sam gave Gabriel a half amused half worried look.

"I can see that, they're both boys." He said looking at the tiny beings in his mate's arms. They were identical with a dusting of light hair on their heads and cream colored skin. Gabriel smiled weakly clearly exhausted from everything that he had went through but glad to have Sam back with him and their children.

"That's not what I meant." He said as he carefully transferred their sleeping sons into Sam's arms and moved to the side allowing Sam to see another tiny bundle of blankets that had been hiding behind him.

"She's tinier than her brothers and I'm worried about her. She has been having trouble breathing." Gabriel admitted picking up their daughter very carefully. She had a fluff of brown hair on her head and her cream colored skin was flushed around her cheeks. Sam and Gabriel both stood when Dean entered the room. The hunter blinked twice at the triplets in shock before deciding the explanation could wait and turned to Sam.

"Come on let's get them out of here. Cas and I finished clearing this place out, so it's safe." He said and Sam urged Gabriel to follow his brother sticking close to his mate's side as they made their way back to the impala. Sam crawled in the back with Gabriel getting them all positioned so the archangel was resting half on Sam and their children were all safely nestled in their parent's arms.

"Sleep Gabriel, you're safe. You can rest now. I got you guys and I'm not going to let anything happen." Sam promised and started humming softly until Gabriel slumped against him completely spent.

Finally getting his family safely up to their room, Sam sadly knew he had to wake his lover up so he could take care of his injuries and get him cleaned up. Castiel and Dean had promised to watch the little triplets until Gabriel was taken care of, and Castiel had already called Balthazar who surprisingly went to work without a word- checking over each of the newborns and helping Cas and Dean take care of them.

"Gabriel, I know you're tired but I need you to wake up..." Sam said softly and ran one of his hands through the sleeping angel's hair. Gabriel woke up slowly before realizing something and shooting straight up looking around in panic obviously searching for the triplets.

"Shh. They're fine. They're with their uncles downstairs perfectly safe, I promise." Sam said causing Gabriel to look at him. Sighing in relief Gabriel's whole body seemed to slump in exhaustion.

"We need to get you cleaned up and taken care of first then I'll have them brought up. Balthazar is checking them over right now anyway." He assured him seeing the question in Gabriel's eyes before he even opened his mouth. Gabriel nodded with a tiny smile letting Sam pick him up careful of his wings which were still clamped.

Setting Gabriel down on the toilet Sam pulled out a first aid kit and started the bath. Sam diligently treated every single scratch or mark without a word before helping his lover clean all the dirt and blood from his body then working on his wings to get the clamps off so they could fade back out of existence. It wasn't until Gabriel was back in the other room sitting on the bed that either of them spoke.

"It wasn't your fault Sam- no, let me finish." Gabriel said when Sam tried to interrupt.

"I don't want you moping around for the next eon because of this. This was my sibling's fault, and their fault only. They took me. They hurt me. It was their fault. You did everything to save us and we are safe now because of you. So don't you dare blame yourself, okay?" Gabriel lectured and Sam finally nodded causing a smile to appear on Gabriel's face.

"Good. Now, in light of the fact we now have an unnamed child and I named the other two, I believe you need to come up with a name for our other son." Gabriel said while Cas and Balthazar entered the room giving the triplets to their parents. Now that they were safe, dressed in tiny jumpers, and awake they looked much better. Sam smiled seeing their daughter had Gabriel's beautiful golden eyes while the boys seemed to have his own hazel eyes.

Brushing a finger down their son's cheek Sam smiled thinking of a name. "We'll call him Adam. Adam Joseph Winchester." He decided and Gabriel smiled.

"Adam, Deanna, and R.J. Welcome to the planet kiddos." he said kissing each of their foreheads.

* * *

**So what did you think? **


End file.
